dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Gilear Faeth
"I ate a quick cup (of yogurt) on the way here to bolster my spirits. I am incredibly sorry." - Gilear to Fig when he is being hired at the Academy Description Gilear Faeth is Fig Faeth's adoptive dad. He is often described as being sad, pitiable, and having stains on his shirt with at least in two instances being beans and the other being yogurt. Gilear is described to love yogurt, or he might just be eating it because he bought a ton on sale and he believes it's about to go bad. When Fig visited Gilear to get him a job, she found out that the yogurt was already expired. He has been pretty down in the dumps lately because of the divorce between him and Sandralynn Faeth, which happened because he found out that his daughter, Fig Faeth, wasn't actually his biological daughter but was from another sexual union that his wife had while they where still married. Gilear was fired from his previous job and now lives at Strongtower Luxury Apartments. However, upon Fig's recommendation, he applied for a job opening at Aguefort Adventuring Academy. Although he originally applying to be the guidance counsellor, the position had already been filled by Jawbone, a man who previously was a bouncer at the black pit who sold drugs and got a job recommendation from The Bad Kids, which includes Fig herself. Desperate for a job, Gilear filled Doreen's position and became the "Lunch Lad" at Aguefort Adventuring Academy. At Episode 1, it is revealed to us at the start that Fig Faeth resents her dad for leaving her and rejecting her as his own child. But as the season progresses, Fig accepts her father and grows closer to him, and eventually moving into Strongtower Luxury Apartments with him. Fig Faeth becomes proud of both of her fathers, Gorthalax the Insatiable and Gilear. Fig Faeth tries to get Gilear and Riz's mom, Sklonda Gukgak, together. They share a few romantic moments before the relationship pans out with Gilear saying that "she was too much of a woman for me." However, at the end of Season 1, at the funeral of William Seacaster, Gilear catches the eye of Hallariel Seacaster who shows a romantic interest in him. Fabian Seacaster protests, saying that he is too much out of his mother's league, and that he'll kill him. But she ignores his protests and threatens to kill him before he kills Gilear. In Episode 17, Arthur Aguefort agrees to make Gilear the Vice Principal of Aguefort Adventuring Academy at the request of Fig Faeth, despite the fact he has never met Gilear or know him, but was wildly interested that he was the Lunch Lad. In Dimension 20 Fantasy High Live, Gilear is seen again at Seacaster Manor needing a lift from Fabian to school insisting since he is the vice principal he deserves it. He apparently used Hallariel's yogurt subscription and left honey in his engine thinking it was a front bonnet. This lead to bees getting in his engine and thus why he needs a lift to school. He gets dropped of two blocks away by Fabian before making an off-handed comment about him and Hallariel doing... something together which Fabian interrupts. He is then seen again sweating after running to school from two blocks away. In the Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, Gilear is seen acting as the vice principal at Aguefort and gets invited to Zelda's rager by Fig who wins his attendance by calling him her dad. He also tells The Bad Kids where Fabian is in the form of a letter that calls Gilear half-man in comparison to Bill Seacaster whom Fabian states is a full-man. Gilear attends the party at Fig's request in disguise as Fabian Seacaster and does a very bad job impersonating him even calling Fabian Riz's sidekick. Trivia * Modifier Stats: Str 0, Dex 0, Con -1, Int +1, Wis +1, Cha -2 Category:Characters Category:Fantasy High